Claude x Grell
by Alxcx
Summary: They meet on a rainy night. Claude took pity when he saw Grell is soaking wet. What will happen between the demom butler and grim reaper. (Read and find out)
1. Author Note

Before you read the story, here some warning and notes from me. Don't say I didn't tell you if you decide to skip it.

-I don't own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler. They belong to the rightful owner.

-Very unlikely pair, but I got nothing against the two of them so why not try. But my most favourite is SebastianXCiel in case you are wondering (Won't be writing any SebaCiel story anytime soon cause I'm working on another story.)

-The smut scene is not from me, my trusted friend help me write it cause I'm still get embarrass about writing it, I'll conquer it someday. So credit to the scene go to my friend.

-If they seems out of character then I'm sorry. It's been so long I've watched finish Black Butler so their character kinda fuzzy in my mind.

-I apologize for any grammars and words or any mistake I've made in the story and I apologize if the story seems a bit rush.

Thank you for your kind attention, so now please enjoy.


	2. First Night

Claude Faustus was making his last check around the manor before heading to his chamber, the master and servants already asleep. As he ready to call it a night after making sure everything is complete, a sudden knock makes him stop walking. At first he ignored but the knocking is persistent, he looks at his pocket watch and see that is was past midnight.

'Who would come this late night with the terrible weather' He thought irritably and start walking toward the front door. He opens the door and saw a long dark-red haired guy with shark-like teeth, and red-framed glasses. He is drenched from head to toes. He decides to have sympathy on the guy and bring him to his room to dry up and have a change of clothes.

~x~

Now that the guy is dried up, he finally recognizes him. He is the grim reaper that chasing after Sebastian Michaelis, his rival for Ciel Phantomhive and always got harsh rejection. Although his outer expression is emotionless, deep inside he feels sorry for Grell Sutcliff.

"So why are you out in the rain?" he asked as he handed him a shirt

"Just doing my job and stalking Sebas-chan." Grell told him as he takes the shirt and start unbuttoning his wet clothes, no minding that there is someone in the room.

Claude was quite for awhile as he is in dazed because of Grell's beautiful body, he unconsciously lick his lips.

"Why keep chasing after him when you know you don't have any chance at all." He said bluntly

"I like the pain, got his attention either way." Grell said and start buttoning the shirt only left two button undone showing his chest

"Are you a masochist." He stated and Grell just wink at him and smirk. A shiver ran down his spine and in dazed again looking at Grell only clad in his shirt. The shirt stop at above his knee and he now know that Grell has beautiful legs.

"Ehem," he fake cough, "I shall give you some tea and snack as you wait for the rain to stop and be on your way. Make yourself comfortable." He said and leave the room. If he keep staying in the room he might lose his sense.

~x~

After Claude left the room, Grell sit on the chair near the fireplace to keep warm while waiting for him to come back.

"Ahh warm~Damn William for sending me to work on a rainy day. Good thing there is a mansion nearby and a nice butler." He sighed, 'Isn't he is like Sebastian, a demon butler that eat their master soul though it seems Sebastian change his mind as I saw them banging each other the other night. What so special about that kid anyway beside his soul' I thought angrily, before I could continue my angry thought, the door open and Claude came in with a tray of tea and snack. He put it on the table and sit opposite of me as he pours the tea for me and himself.

"Thank you." I said and he just nodded while enjoying the tea. We talk for awhile as we wait for the rain to stop. I found out that we seem to have some similarities. I didn't notice this before and kinda regret it, Claude is very attractive, the golden eyes that turn red and apathetic look can strike me in the heart and the glasses is bonus for his face.

~x~

After an hour, the rain finally stopped. I pick up my now dry pants and wear it (Claude put them in the dryer). I decide to leave using the window cause its much faster. But before I leave, I hook my arm around the back of Claude neck and pull him in a kiss, at first he tense up but then he is kissing me back, He groaned softly, low in his throat, and then his arms circled around me, pulling me closer to him. He nibble on my lower lip, I parted my mouth slightly and his tongue slips inside my mouth, gentle but demanding. My fingers grip his hair, pulling him closer as I moan in pleasure. I don't know how long we were kissing but both of us are breathing heavily. When our breathing is normal now, I look toward at Claude and saw him in dazed from the kiss as I was too during the make out session. I decide to give him a chaste kiss on the lips one more time before leaving but not without sending him a wink.

~x~

 **Omake**

Claude finally snap out of his dazed and lick his lips. His heart still beating fast from the hot kiss, something that he thought impossible since demon don't have heart. He need to cool down, cold shower will help his problem now. Next time, he will have Grell Sutcliff in his arm and in his bed.


	3. Love Night

**~WARNING! LEMON ALERT~**

Grell Sutcliff is watching the demon butler he kissed last night doing his job cleaning the manor, usually he should be stalking Sebastian but it seems like he move on now. After last night, he couldn't forget about Claude and he want more of him. 'Ah~I'm a maiden in love.' He thought to himself giddily. We he saw Claude is outside the manor, he hop off his perch on a tree branch and strutted over to the demon.

"Claude~~~"

Upon hearing his name, Claude look up and saw Grell is approaching him with open arm to embrace him. Claude open his arm to accept the embrace and hug Grell tightly. Good thing his master is busy right now so he could talk with Grell a little longer.

"So what bring you here?" he asked

"I miss you darling." cooed Grell

"Why don't you come over tonight after everyone is asleep," Claude said then he lean in closer to Grell's ear and seductively whisper, "We can do some naughty stuff whole night, my room is very soundproof and you can scream all night."

"Ohh~very naught Claude darling, then I will see you at your room tonight." Grell said then walked off and sway his hips sexily for Claude.

~x~

Once night time came, after making sure everyone in the manor is deep sleep and his work is done, he headed to his room. One moment he was opening the door and walk in, then suddenly he was pushed against his now closed door and he heard a click sound signal him that the door is locked. Claude smirk as he saw Grell grabbed his wrists and pinned them then leaned forward to press his lips to him, Claude accepted the kiss hungrily. Grell parted his mouth and let Claude's tongue slide in his mouth. They keep kissing while Claude start to move them towards the bed. Once in front of it, Grell pushed down Claude and climbed on top of him and continuing the kiss. Claude is distracted by the kiss and didn't notice that Grell has grabbed both of his wrist and handcuff him to the headboard.

Grell pull away from the kiss and smirk at Claude, both of them panting heavily. Claude suddenly realize that he can't move his hands and look up to saw that Grell had handcuffed him. He look at Grell for explanation but Grell just smirk at him and start to strip tease his dear Claude.

Grell, who still on top of Claude get on his knee and start to slowly unbutton his see throught shirt while swaying his hips side to side. Claude could only stare as he eyes never leaving the grim reaper before him. He feel his pants tighten as he watch Grell unbutton his shirt and saw a lace red underwear that look perfectly on Grell's body. Leaning closer to Claude, he whispered into the demon's ear, "Time for some fun before it gets hotter~" Then he nipped the Claude's ear, his tongue reaching out to lick gently over the area. As he heard the soft groan coming from Claude, he told him, "Let's out those sexy voice darling." Grell licked a trail down the demon's throat, occasionally leaving little nips at each spot and is pleased to see the reddish marks adorning that pale skin. Continued his way down, his hands busy touching the body and he continued to lick each spot of the skin as he rub and pinch the nipples. Grell slowly weaved his way down until he reach the demon's swollen member. Grell licked his lips as he stared at the cock, he gently kissed the demon's member then gently taking a hold of it and pumping it as he placed kisses on the hardened member. Claude is moaning and panting heavily as Grell's lips are around his cock, He shivers with pleasure as Grell's tongue is going up and down his cock, sucking the tip. He began to thrust his hips and Grell couldn't help but moan as he take him deeper.

"Yes…Ah" Claude groan out in pleasure and his cock twitches as he heard Grell makes a pleasant sound.

Claude tilts his head upwards and closes his eyes in pleasure as Grell continued to suck deeper and eagerly. He going to come soon, "Grell...Ahhh!" his body shivers with pleasure as his cock streams out a load of cum and Grell swallowing his cum. Grell pulled away from the demon's still hardened member and releasing him from the handcuff, Claude immediately pulled him into a kiss. Claude's tongue plundering his mouth as their bodies pressed together. He gasped as their groin rubbed against each other. Claude's hands dropped from his hips to his buttocks and pulling him closer against him as he kneaded the soft mounds. Claude pull away from Grell and move down to ravish the reaper neck, sucking fiercely then nipping lightly to leave a mark as a way of saying Grell is his. As he can't wait anymore, The demon go further down, and Grell gasped as he felt a wet tongue lap at his entrance before the slick muscle pressed inside the tight ring of muscles.

"Ah~! Oh!" Grell cried out as Claude's tongue pressed onward, filling the reaper with the wet muscle and the tongue drove deep inside his passage

"Please, I can't take much more. I need to feel you inside me Claudee!" He whined as he concentrated on the pleasurable sensations his body was feeling

Claude pulled away and thrust his finger inside the wet channel. Grell could feel the finger inside of him twisting, pressing against his walls as one turn into two and then three. Claude kiss him to distract him from the pain of his preparation when he feel the fingers inside of him scissored and stretched him. Pain and pleasure mixed together as Claude repeatedly thrust his finger in and out. Pulling away from the kiss, Claude use his other hand and grab Grell's precum cock, giving it a few jerks and causing the reaper to cry out in pleasure.

Seeing that Grell is ready, he pull his fingers out and a mewl of frustration come from Grell. He slicked his own cock with the precum that was leaking from the tip and huskily said, "Get on your hands and knees, Grell." He grab Grell hips as he placed his cock at the quivering hole, easing his way in slowly. He bit his lip as that warm tightness surrounded his throbbing cock and Grell is panting heavily at the feeling of being penetrated so deeply.

Waiting for a second for Grell to adjust, then he started thrusting in and out, groaning at the pleasurable friction that embraced him.

"You're so tight" groaned Claude as he began to move in the reapers passage.

"Claude…so big…" moaned Grell

Grell couldn't help but writhe helplessly when he felt Claude hit his prostate and his eyes fluttering closed at the sensations that ran through him. He spread his legs wider to allow Claude go deeper and mewling as he titled up his hips and taking the cock deeper inside him

"Harder, Claude!" he mewled and the demon responded with a grunt,

"Ah~! More! You feel so good~ inside me!" Grell whimpered, allowing his head to fall back as his prostate was hit again and again and his fingers grasping fistfuls of the sheets as he feel Claude thrust harder. Then suddenly Grell was laying down and facing Claude as he feel a muscular arm snaked around his waist to grip his cock tightly in one fist. Breathing heavily now, he felt that hand jerking him off in time with his thrusts. Claude rocked their bodies together, pushing deeper into the hot cavern as his hand securely grasped around the reaper cock. Grunting, he felt each time his cock stabbed into the man's prostate and hearing the soft, moaning cries him made. Pulling back slightly each time before sinking back in deeper and deeper and he panted as those slick muscles seemed to suck him back inside each time.

"Mm, Claude~!" Grell keep moaning out his name over and over like a mantra as he feel Claude's fingers slipped easily up and down that hot skin, and continue to teased and stroked.

Grell's breath came in ragged gasps as he continuously rocked back against Claude's deep thrusts. Tears were leaking out of the corners of his eyes from the pleasurable abuse his prostate was receiving and the teasing touches of those fingers on his weeping cock felt so good! He knew by that burning feeling rising in the pit of his stomach that his release wouldn't be long in coming. Claude feel Grell's inner walls clamped down on his cock and that was all it took for his long-awaited release.

"Ohh~! Claude, I-I I'm going to cum~" Grell whimpered

Claude continued to thrust deeper and faster and it was all too much for Grell that it sent him into his own orgasm while screaming in ecstasy and Claude bit down on Grell's shoulder, as he reach his own climax.

~x~

Grell is laying on top of Claude's chest, both are breathing heavily.

"I feel sore now" mumbled Grell as he look up at Claude

"Better recover fast, cause the night still early." Claude smirk as he pull Grell closer to him and kiss him tenderly and Grell giggle at Claude words and returned the kiss.

"Then let's do shower sex next." Grell suggest temptingly

"Hmm good idea my love, I love you." Claude smiled

Grell laughed and kissed his cheek, "I love you too darling~"

~x~

Thanks for reading. I'm sorry if this is a bit rush and all the mistake. Hope you guys still enjoy.


End file.
